D Gray Man Mulan
by Shadowchan14
Summary: My verison of Mulan in D Gray Man KandaxOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey people!

This is an Idea I came up with when watching Mulan one night

Roles:

Mulan- Allena(my OC)

Mulan's 'father'- Allen(he's Allena's brother that is disabled)

Mushu- Keil (neeko-ninjan's one OC)

Shang- Kanda

Emperor- Komui

Old Guy- Reever

Extra Roles:

Lieutenant- Lavi

Mulan's BFF- Kei

* * *

Chapter one: The matchmaker

The land of Japan was thought to be peaceful. Recently, a seal had been put on the land to keep its citizens safe from outside forces. Guards and spies were constantly on watch to be sure that the seal was never broken, and the strategy had worked for years.

However, on one cold, windy night, all that changed. A large, powerful force suddenly penetrated the seal and sent a wave of enemy akuma into Japan. The guards quickly lit the signals to warn everyone, but the man behind the attack didn't even flinch.

"Now all of Japan knows you're here!" a guard named shouted. The man before him just smirked.

"Perfect."

"Your Majesty, Emperor Komui!" a man in armor addressed as he knelt before his leader. "Akuma forces have invaded England at the North Border with Tykki Miki as their leader. We will quickly assemble our forces around your castle."

"No, General" Komui replied, standing, "send your troops to protect my people! Reever-kun!"

A man dressed in blue with a clipboard stepped out of the darkness. "Yes, Your Excellency?"

"Note this: I want to recruit as many men as possible for this war. I will not put my people in danger. General, I want you to assemble your strongest troops to fight at the front line."

"Your Majesty, I must insist otherwise!" The General argued. "I think my troops alone can stop them!"

"I will not take any chances, General," Komui replied. "A single grain of rice can tip the scale. One man may be the difference between victory and defeat."

In a quiet town on the outskirts of Japan, a young woman was sitting on her bed, writing a few notes on her arm and mumbling to herself over her rice breakfast.

"Quiet…patient…delicate…elegant…poised…respectful…polite...and…punctual!" A rooster let out its morning call. "Oh no!" the woman cried, scrambling out of bed. She blew on her arm to dry the ink while shouting,

"Timcampy! Timcampy!" She almost tripped over a small golom.

"Oh, there you are! Hee, who's the smartest little Golom in the whole wide world?" She giggled and opened up a can.

"Want to help me with my chores?" She tied a bag of chicken feed to the golom and let the flies in the can go. Timcampy floated along trying to get to the flies while tossing the seeds all over the place.

At the top of a hill in a small shrine, a single man kneeled before several carved stones. "Please, Honorable Ancestors," he murmured, "please let Allena impress the matchmaker today…please…" Timcampy and the chickens suddenly appeared inside the shrine covered in seeds. "…Please!" He slowly lifted his head and looked outside to see Allena running towards him.

"Big Brother, I brought your tea!" she sang happily, pouring the hot liquid into the cup.

"Remember what the doctor said: Three cups of tea in the morning and three at night."

"Allena, you should already be in town…"

"I know, I know, I'm on my way now. Wish me luck!" With that, Allena made her way into town.

Allen stared at the little golom covered in chicken feed. "I'm going to go…pray some more."

A young-looking blonde woman paced back and forth along the street. "come on Allena..." she growled. Allena ran towards her and shouted," Kei-chan!!"

Kei sighed and said," Took you long enough...come on!" she pushed Allena into the small house and Allena's 'torture' began.

After a few minutes of priming Allena was ready to meet the the matchmaker.

As she walked out towards the matchmaker's office, Allena whispered a prayer. "Ancestors, hear my plea: Help me not to make a fool of me and to not uproot my family tree. Keep my brother standing tall…"When she and the other girls made it to their destination, the matchmaker opened her doors and called Allena inside first.

Only moments later, Allena rushed out of the office, a very wet, very messy, and very angry matchmaker following her in a rage. "You are an absolute DISGRACE!" the woman shouted, throwing a teapot at Allena and her family. "You may look like a bride, but you will NEVER BRING YOUR FAMILY HONOR!!" She stomped back inside her office and slammed the doors shut. The other girls and townsfolk just shook their heads and sighed out of pity.

Allena wanted to cry by the time she got home. She walked back into the yard as she kept her face hidden from her brother. Allen frowned and leaned on his cane as he tried to comfort his wife, who ran up to him in tears.

Allena watched as her brother walked inside, and she looked at herself in the nearby pond. "Look at me…" she sobbed.

"I will never pass for a perfect bride or a perfect sister. I don't think I'm meant to play this part…" She slowly walked over the bridge and up to the ancestors' shrine.

"When will my reflection show who I am inside?" She quickly bowed to the stones and then walked down to sit near the pond. Eventually, her brother came over and sat down next to her.

"My," he sighed happily, looking at the cherry blossoms above them, "what beautiful blossoms we have this year…but look! This one's a bit late!" He pointed to a bud. "But I'll bet that when it blooms, it will be the most beautiful of them all." He smiled at his sister, who smiled back.

Suddenly, drums pounded. Allen stood and opened the gates to see a group of Imperial guards come down the road on their horses. Soon all the families came out for the shocking news.

"Akuma forces have invaded Japan!" Reever shouted. "By order of the Emperor himself, one man from every family must serve in the Imperial Army!" Sasuke read the family names until he came to the one that Konan did not want to hear. "The Walker family!"

"No!" Allena cried, rushing into the crowd and blocking her brother's path. "Please, Sir, my brother is disabled and can't fight!"

"SILENCE!!" Reever shouted. "Allen Walker, you would be wise to teach your sister to hold her tongue in man's presence."

Allen glared at his sister. "Allena..."

That night, a strong storm was brewing, and the Walker family ate in silence. Allena sadly poured the tea for her brother. They both were quiet as food was passed around, but Allena couldn't stop her anger from surfacing. "You shouldn't have to go!" she screamed, throwing her teacup on the table and standing.

"There are plenty of young, strong men who can fight for Akatsuki!"

"It is an honor to protect my country and my family."

"So you'll die for honor?!"

Allen stood and came up to his sister's face. "I will die doing what's right. I KNOW MY PLACE. It is time you learned yours!"

Allena shook her head in disbelief and ran out into the storm. She ran to one of the stone statues in the garden and sobbed for hours.

At that moment, Allena made a decision. She ran up to the ancestors' shrine, lit the incense, and said a short prayer. She then ran inside the house and took the official scroll Reever had given her brother, replacing it with locket she shared with him. She opened his closet and took out his armor and his sword. Once she was in the next room, she unsheathed the sword and chopped off her long, black locks, tying up her short hair into a tight bun.

She then walked out and grabbed a horse then she got on as she slammed the gates open and rode off unknown that a small dragon was in the small bag on the saddle.

Kei was out and she saw Allena starting to head out then said softly as she walked towards her,"Allena...what are you doing?"

Allena turned to her and sighed then said," I'm taking Allen's place in the army"

"WHAT-" Allena covered her mouth and said," Shhh!!"

Kei pulled her hands away from her mouth then said," What are you thinking Allena?! You can't fight in the army!!"

"I don't care I'm saving my brother...and don't even think of stopping me" she started to saddle up then Kei smiled and said," I'm not stopping you i'm coming with you!"

Allena looked at her then sighed as she nodded. She got on the horse with Kei on the back of the same horse and cracked the reins then the horse rode of as fast as it could possiably go.

When she just left with Kei Allen suddenly woke up from the thunder and he saw her necklace and said," It can't be..."

He ran outside and saw the gates were open and shouted," ALLEEEEEEEENAAAAAA!!!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to upload lots of shit has been going down and i finally was able to upload so I hope you like the second chapter hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.

I don't own anything except Allena.

* * *

Chapter 2: Training Camp mess-ups

Up at the ancestors' shrine, a ghostly, old man materialized and tapped the incense burner. "Kei…awaken!" With that, a little person in an orange mask fell out of the burner and onto the floor with a thump.

"I live!" Keil shouted, rising. He paused. "So what kind of poor mortal needs my help now?! Huh?! You just say the word there, and I'll go full-force!"

"Keil…" the old man muttered, "you were demoted. These are the family guardians." He pointed to statues of different animals. "They protect the family, and what do you do?"

Keil sighed. "I…ring the gong…" He picked up his instrument.

"That's right," the Ancestor replied, nodding. "Now wake up the ancestors."

Keil groaned. "One family reunion coming right up." He sounded the gong, and several other ghostly figures appeared from the stones. They started shouting among themselves, arguing over whether or not Allena was justified in her actions. Keil, seeing that this could take a while, read the daily newspaper.

"My children never did anything like this!" One shouted. "They all went on to design Kimonos!"

"Well, we can't ALL design Kimonos!" Another argued.

"No, your great granddaughter had TO BE A CROSS-DRESSER!"

The Elder slammed his palm on one of the stones. "That's enough!" he interrupted, silencing the other ancestors. "We must send one of the family guardians in order to fetch Allena."

"I'll go!" Keil insisted, throwing the paper off to the side. "I can do it!"

There was a long, awkward silence before the ancestors broke out into a fury of laughter. "Keil, we are going to send a REAL guardian to fetch Allena," The Elder explained.

"But I AM a real guardian!"

"Yeah, right! Your misguidance led Mana to disaster!"

The old man on the other side of the room pointed to the sword in his stomach. "Yeah, thanks a lot."

The Elder just shook his head. "We will send the great stone Dragon, one of our family's most trusted and powerful guardians." He pointed to a large statue out in the gardens next to the pond. "He'll fetch Allena. Go now, Keil!" He threw the little man outside. "Wake him up!"

Keil grunted and dragged the gong over to the statue. "What's so special about this guy?" he asked himself. "He's Just a fricking Stone statue!" Keil tried to sound the gong, but no one arose from the statue. "Oh, FORGET IT!" he shouted, throwing the gong at the stone. With that, the statue crumbled into a million pieces. Keil stared. "OH MAN, THEY'RE GONNA KILL ME!"

"STONE DRAGON!" The Elder called from the shrine. "Have you awakened?"

Thinking fast, He pulled the dragon's large heavy head over his head and came up from the branches quickly. "Uh…YES!" he shouted. "Yes, I just woke up! I'm The Great Stone Dragon! I shall now go and fetch Allena! Uh…DID I MENTION I WAS THE STONE DRAGON!?" Keil could barely hear what The Elder had to say in response, because he fell backwards and landed at the bottom of the hill. It hardly mattered though, because the Elder truly thought that the guardian was on his way. "Just perfect!" Keil shouted, pulling the stone off him. "Just great! I'd have to bring Allena home with a medal in order to get my position back!" Keil glanced at a green cricket on the ground next to him and smiled. "THAT'S IT!" he realized. "I'll turn Allena into a war hero! They'll be begging me to come back!" Keil ran off down the path but saw the cricket following him. "What makes you think you're coming? Huh? You're LUCKY?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Tyki and the other Akuma had found a soldier and his partner spying on them in the bushes. "Congratulations," he laughed, "you found the Akuma army."

"Emperor Komui will stop you!" The one shouted.

"Stop me?" Tyki repeated. "He invited me. When he put up that barrier, he challenged my strength. GO! Go and tell your Emperor to send his strongest troops!"

* * *

"Okay…um…" Allena stammered, trying to find the right words. "Uh…how about I…? No…Um…" She deepened her voice. "Hello, Fellow Man!" Kei just laughed; Allena threw her shoe at Kei. "I'M WORKING ON IT!" she shouted, putting her shoe back on. "Oh…who am I kidding? It would take a miracle to get me into the army…"

"DID I HEAR SOMEONE ASK FOR A MIRACLE?! LET ME HEAR YOU SAY 'ARRGGGG'!"

Allena and Kei screamed. "GYAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Close enough!" A giant shadow appeared against a tall rock. "Get ready, Allena! Your ancestors have sent me! If the army finds out you're a girl, the punishment…IS DEATH!"

"Who ARE you?!" Allena gasped.

"Who am I? WHO AM I?! I am the POWERFUL, the PLEASURABLE, the INDESTRUCTIBLE Keil!" The little man walked out from behind the rock. "Hee, I'm pretty awesome, huh?" Allena's Horse jumped on him.

Allena stared at the little man. "My ancestors sent a child to help me?"

"Hey, I'm fully grown!" Keil insisted.

"But you're tiny!"

"I'm TRAVEL SIZE! Trust me; if I were my real size, your cow over here would die of fright. Plus, I have powers beyond your imagination!" Keil crawled up Allena until he was at level with her chest. "For example, my eyes…can see straight through your armor…" Allena gasped and slapped him. "ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT!" Keil shouted. "DISHONOR! DISHONOR ON YOU, DISHONOR ON YOUR COW, DISHONOR ON YOUR WHOLE FAMILY!"

"Wait, stop!" Allena and Kei cried, patting Keil on the head. "I'm sorry. I'm just nervous! I've never done this before."

"Duh!" the little man replied. "That's why you need me!"

Kei said," Allena I'm going to be watching out for you from the outskirts ok? I really can't pass as a man with my body so do me proud." She hugged Allena and they hugged and Allena walked to the camp silently with Keil and her horse.

Allena stared at the sight before her. "They're disgusting…" she whispered.

"No, they're men," Keil explained, gesturing towards the people in the tents. "You'll have to act just like them!"

"Look!" a random man shouted, unbuttoning his shirt. "This tattoo will protect me from harm!" A darkly colored man smirked as he looked at the artwork and punched the man in the stomach. A red headed man with a patch over his one eye behind him laughed.

"I hope you can get your money back, un!" he called.

Allena twitched. "I don't think I can do this…"

"It's all about attitude," Keil muttered. "Be tough like this guy! Punch him! It's how men say hello!" Allena did as she was told, and the dark man yelped in surprise.

"You!" he growled. "Why you little…"

"Socalo!" a big black man grinned. "It looks like you made a friend!"

"You aren't worth my time…" Kisame grunted. "white haired chicken boy…"

"CHICKEN BOY!?" Keil shouted. "SAY THAT TO MY FACE YA WET NOODLE!"

"OKAY, THAT'S IT." Socalo threw a punch, but Allena ducked out of the way in time. The punch landed on the Red head instead. "Oops…" Socalo realized. "Sorry, Lietentiant Lavi."

* * *

"Akuma army have struck here and here," General explained, pointing on the map before him. "I will take the troops up to the village at the Heaven and Earth Bridge. There, we will stop Tyki." The General smiled. "You will stay here and train the new recruits. When you're ready, meet us at the front, Captain."

"Captain?!" Reever repeated, staring at the boy sitting across from the General. "But General, are you sure?"

"Of course I am!" The General replied. "Kanda was at the top of his class in the academy and has great knowledge of war strategies. I think he'll make a fine captain."

A Young man with long ebony hair tied up in a high ponytail smiled happily. "It's an honor!" He smirked to himself when the General and Reever left the tent. "Heh…Captain Kanda…leader of Japan's finest troops. No! Leader of the greatest troops of all-time! Heh heh…" But when he walked out of the tent, he saw total chaos among the troops. Kanda stared shocked by the scene.

The General mounted his horse. "I'll expect Reever's report in three weeks!" he called as his horse galloped off. The experienced troops followed him.

Kanda frowned as he watched the man leave. "Good luck, Father." His attention then suddenly turned to the fighting men. "SOLDIERS!" he shouted. The men immediately stopped and pointed to Allena.

"HE STARTED IT."

Allena looked around and stood for the captain. "I'm sorry!" she said quickly in her deeper voice. "I…uh…"

"What's your name?" Kanda asked, getting close to her face.

"Uh…I've got a name, and it's a boy's name…"

"L-Lavi?!" Keil whispered.

"But HIS name is Lavi…" Allena gestured towards the blonde man.

"I didn't ask for HIS name!" Kanda shouted. "I asked for YOUR name!"

"Ugh…Keil…"

"Keil?!"

"No!"

"THEN WHAT IS IT?!"

Keil pulled on Allena's ear. "Kou! Kou was my best friend growing up!"

"IT'S KOU!," Allena replied.

"Kou…?" Kanda questioned.

Allena scratched his head. "Of course, Kou owed my two hundred yen-…"

"Yes, my name is Kou," Allena confirmed, slapping Keil on her back.

Kanda held out his hand. "Let me see your documents." He took the paper from Allena and glanced at the name. "Walker...Related to Mana Walker?!"

Reever stared. "I didn't know Mana Walker had two sons!"

Allena stammered. "Uh…H-He uh...He didn't like to talk about me too much hehe..."

Reever nodded. "I can see why."

Kanda frowned. "Okay, Everyone, thanks to your new friend Kou, you'll spend tonight picking up every single grain of rice you dropped. Tomorrow, the REAL work begins."

* * *

Please be constructive with criticism please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! YAY FINALLY!

I don't own anything except Allena

* * *

Chapter 3: Training Days

The next morning, Keil fixed up a bowl of "Happy Porridge" for Allena and sent her off to the training field. Well, actually, Allena rushed out since her horse and Kei told Keil that the troops had already left. Keil couldn't help the tears that fell down his face. "My little baby…off to destroy people…"

* * *

"Hey, look, Guys!" Lavi announced as Allena ran up to the line of men. "It looks like our new friend here slept in late." He grinned. "Hello, Kou, you hungry?"

"Yeah," Socalo added, "because I owe you A KNUCKLE SANDWICH."

"SOLDIERS!"

That call had become the norm with the recruits. Kanda walked up to them with a bow and arrow and threw his shirt over to a barrel of wooden staffs. Allena stared in awe at the sight of the first man besides her brother but instantly snapped back to reality when her captain started talking again. "You will assemble swiftly and silently every morning," Kanda continued. "Anyone who acts otherwise…will answer to me."

Socalo snorted. "Oh, tough guy…"

"Winters!" Kanda shot the arrow to the top of a tall, bare tree trunk. "Thank you for volunteering! Retrieve the arrow."

Socalo grunted. "I'll get that arrow, Pretty Boy," he muttered, cracking his knuckles, "and I'll do it with my shirt ON."

"Wait a second! You're missing something," Kanda interrupted. The ebony-haired man pulled two large, golden weights dangling from red cloths from a nearby box. "This represents discipline," he explained, tying one of the weights to Socalo's hand. The dark man's arm instantly fell to the ground. "This represents strength." The captain tied the other weight to Socalo's other hand, which also fell. "You need both to reach the arrow," he finished.

Socalo glanced upwards and tried to climb up the tree trunk, but he quickly slipped downwards and landed on the ground with a hard thump. Lavi then tried and almost landed on his head. Noise Marie, the much taller dark man, tried but also failed. When Allena gave it a shot, she instantly landed on her behind, which was sore for the rest of the day. Kanda just shook his head and sighed.

"We've got a long way to go…" He paused and threw the wooden staffs to the recruits, saving one for himself. He narrowed his gray eyes, and his piercings sparkled in the early morning sunlight as he began. "LET'S GET DOWN TO BUSINESS TO DEFEAT THE AKUMA!" he shouted.

For the next few days, training was intense. Every day from dawn to dusk, the recruits worked on their techniques and strategies. For a long time, it seemed as though they were getting nowhere. It was obvious that many of them had never trained like this before.

Allena was the worst off. Used to a rather calm lifestyle, she could barely keep her eyes open during the mile-long runs the troops did every morning. She had absolutely no balance and almost fell off cliffs several times. Kanda easily defeated her in hand-to-hand combat. Keil and Kei did his best to keep Allena on her feet and keep her spirits up, but one night, things looked terrible for the woman in disguise. Kanda came right up to her face and said, "You're unsuited for the rage of war. Pack up! Go home! You're through!" He began walking away but looked back to spit, "I could never make a man out of you!"

Allena wanted to sob when she heard this harsh insult, but something stopped her from leaving. She saw the shadow of the tall tree trunk and attempted to climb it one last time. Keil, Kei, and her horse watched as she failed yet again.

However, Allena suddenly realized something. "You need…both…" she whispered to herself. And that was when she had it. She tied the two weights around each other on the other side of the tree trunk and began climbing. One by one, the other recruits came from their tents to see what was going on. Allena was climbing higher and higher, higher than anyone else had.

As soon as daybreak hit, Kanda came out of his tent and met with an arrow landing right in front of him. He looked up and saw Allena sitting on top of the tree trunk with a big smile on her face and waved down at her captian. The entire camp was celebrating.

From that moment on, training went much better. Socalo, Lavi, and Noise all completed their forms of training, and Allena rose to the top of the pack. Even Kanda had to admit how impressed he was.

* * *

"WE ARE SO GOING TO GET CAUGHT."

"Keil, if you're so scared, why don't you stand watch?"

"OH YEAH, I'LL STAND WATCH WHILE YOU BLOW OUR SECRET!"

Keil glared at Allena swimming naked in the nearby lake. All seemed quiet on that peaceful night, but all that changed in a second. Socalo, Lavi, and Noise threw their clothes off and jumped into the water. Keil panicked on land while Allena looked for a way out of the water.

"Hey, look!" Lavi called. "It's Kou!" The blonde swam over to the "man." "Hey, Kou, we're sorry we were such jerks to you, un. Let's start over! My name is Lavi!"

Allena managed a nervous smile and shook the man's hand. "Hello…Lavi."

"I'm Noise Marie," the towering black man added, smiling.

Allena nodded. "Hello…"

"And I…am Socalo, KING OF THE ROCK, and there's nothing you little girls can do about it!" the darkly colored man laughed, climbing on top of a nearby rock.

"I bet that Kou and I could take you!" Lavi challenged, pulling on Allena's arm.

Allena tried to pull away, but Lavi screamed and let go first. "SOMETHING BIT ME!" he cried, looking around. Keil popped up out of the water.

"What a nasty flavor…"

"SNAKE!" Lavi screamed. While he and the others scrambled to climb on top of the rock, Allena climbed out of the lake and wrapped a towel around herself.

"That was too close…" she breathed. "I never want to see another naked man ever again."

The rest of the soldiers, naked, ran into the lake.

Keil glared at Allena. "Don't look at me. I'm not biting anymore butts." With that, he walked off with the cricket towards Kanda's tent. What he heard shocked him.

"You and your troops will never see battle!" Reever shouted, throwing Kanda out of the tent. Keil gasped.

"No way! I've worked too hard to get Allena into this war!"

The little man waited until Reever was gone to sneak into the tent with the cricket. Inside, they wrote out a message and put together a little plan. They put together a set of armor and some straw on top of a panda and headed off towards the lake. There, Reever was yelling.

"YOU MEN OWE ME A NEW PAIR OF SLIPPERS!" He snorted, "And I do NOT squeal like a girl." The panda bit his remaining slipper. "KYAAAAAAAA!" He looked up and saw Keil's creation.

"I have urgent news from The General!" Keil said in a deep voice, thrusting the message the Cricket had written into Reever's hand. Reever glanced at the message and didn't see Keil and the panda leave. By the time he looked up, they were gone, and he ran back to the tent to find Kanda.

"CAPTAIN KANDA!" he shouted, showing the black haired man the message. "We're wanted at the front!"


	4. Chapter 4

I'M ON A ROLL!

HELL YEA!

well you know the deal i don't own anything except for allena and no being mean in comments ok? Ok

Have fun reading!

* * *

Chapter 4: Heading to the Front

"We've been walking for such a long time…"

"I feel like a cow…"

"I don't know how much more I can take…."

"HEY!" Lavi cried happily. "Forget the war, un! Think of…a girl worth fighting for…"

Allena stopped dead in her tracks. "…Huh?"

"Yeah," the red headed man continued. "A girl worth fighting for!" He sighed. "I want her with pale skin and sparkling eyes, un. I want her to be smart and always have some little tricks up her sleeve. She'd stay young and beautiful…and I have a thing for blondes."

"My girl would marvel at my strength," Socalo added. "She'd think I was amazingly powerful. She would always be calm and poised, but I wouldn't mind if she broke out into random laughter every so often. All that topped off with long, shiny black hair…"

"I really couldn't care about her looks," Noise finished. "I would just hope that she'd always stand by me…and cook plenty of good meals. She'd be strong and have a sharp tongue, and she'd have a really high pain tolerance."

The men laughed and dreamed among themselves, but Allena stopped, completely frozen, when she and Kanda saw the sight before them. The others quickly caught on to stare at the destroyed village. The joyful, happy mood disappeared, only to be replaced with one conclusion: They were too late.

"I don't understand…" Kanda gasped. "My father should have been here…"

"Captain Kanda!" Reever called, pointing towards a large ravine. Kanda and the others stared at the dead bodies of Japan's strongest troops before them. Socalo, Lavi and Noise found the General's helmet. Allena found a little doll in the snow. She choked.

"They even killed the children…"

Kanda swallowed his sadness and turned to his men. "The Akuma are moving quickly. We're the only hope for the Emperor now. Move out."

Suddenly, in the middle of their travels, a cannon went off in one of the carts. Allena looked back to see Keil pointing at the Cricket. She groaned.

"What happened?!" Kanda shouted. "YOU JUST GAVE AWAY OUR POSITION!" That was when an arrow struck the man in the shoulder. The other soldiers looked up and saw a group of Akuma Army firing down at them. The troops scrambled to get out of the way and fight. A few of them grabbed the cannons they could and started firing at the mountaintop. After a moment of silence, Kanda halted the use of the last cannon.

Allena narrowed her eyes towards the top of the nearby cliff and saw a single figure on a horse smirking down at them. Her eyes widened when she saw the other figures appearing behind them. One by one, the Akuma gathered.

Kanda looked at his troops. "Prepare to fight. If we die, we die with honor. Socalo, aim the last cannon at Tyki Myki."

Allena stared in horror as Tyki and the other Akuma raced down the hill. She drew her sword but saw something very interesting in its reflection. The snow at the top of the mountain was perfect avalanche snow. Without thinking, Allena grabbed the cannon from Socalo and ran out with Keil and the Cricket.

"KOU, COME BACK!" Kanda screamed. Allena ignored him and ran until she collapsed in the snow, losing the light. Keil panicked for a moment but then realized what Allena had in mind.

"Keil!" she cried, lifting the him up. Then he started to set a flame on the fuse then it went flying through the air to the mountain as Tyki got a few feet towards her on his horse

"YOU MISSED!" Keil screamed as he flew through the air with the cannon. "HOW COULD YOU MISS?! HE WAS THREE FEET IN FRONT OF YOU!"

Suddenly, a tiny explosion in the distance went off, and the snow tumbled down the mountain. The Akuma Army tried to escape but fell victim to its icy wrath. Tyki glared and Allena and struck her midsection with his sword. Allena fell backwards and scampered down the mountain, where she found and mounted her horse. The other soldiers took shelter under a smaller cliff, but Kanda was caught in the snow. Allena rushed out to grab him while Keil slid down the snowy cliff on an Akuma shield he had found. He called out for Allena but found the cricket. "Man, you are one lucky bug."

Once the worst of the avalanche was over, Socalo, Lavi and Noise threw a rope out for their fellow soldier. Allena grabbed the rope and tied it around her saddle. Once done, the other soldiers pulled as hard as they could to keep their comrades from falling.

Eventually, Allena, criket Keil, and a knocked-out Kanda were on their way back to safety. "Yes, yes!" Keil cried happily. "We did it!" He turned to Allena. "You the man…Well, sort of."

Once they were at the cliff's edge, Kanda awoke and looked at a panting Allena. "Kou," he began, "you are THE CRAZIEST man I have ever met." He smiled. "For that, I owe you my life. From now on, you have my trust."

Allena smiled as the men cheered for her but soon doubled over in pain, crying out. She wrapped her arms around her midsection.

"Kou?!"

She pulled her one hand away and saw the blood trickling down her armor. Kanda gasped.

"HE'S WOUNDED! GET HELP!"

Allena slowly heard Kanda's voice get softer and softer and her world went black and she fell onto the ice cold snow unconscious as medics came to help.


	5. Chapter 5

LAST CHAPTER FINALLY!

Hope you liked it ^^

Don't own anything except Allena!

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 5: Final Battle

Kanda rushed inside the medical tent and stared at the soldier in the sleeping bag. Allena awoke and smiled, sitting up. Her midsection was wrapped up, but there two things there that Kanda immediately noticed. Allena gasped and hoisted the blanket back up. "I can explain!" she cried.

Reever barged into the tent. "It's true!" he gasped. "I knew there was something strange about you!" He pulled her out into the open. "A WOMAN!" The soldiers gasped. "You snake!" Reever threw her to the icey ground.

"MY NAME IS ALLENA!"

"YOU DESERVE THE ULTIMATE PUNISHMENT!"

"BUT I DID IT TO SAVE MY BROTHER!"

Kanda glared at the woman before him. Slowly, he unsheathed her sword and walked towards her. Reever restrained her horse while the other soldiers blocked Socalo, Lavi and Noise's paths. Allena just sat there in the snow and then closed her eyes accepting his blade as she saw Kanda come towards her with the sword, but she felt no pain. She looked down to see the sword lying in the snow. "A life for a life," Kanda murmured. "My debt is repaid." He turned. "Move out."

Allena, Keil, the cricket, and her horse sat together in the snow. Allen tried to get some warmth from the blanket around her, but the attempt was futile.

Kei came in with more blankets and she stared at Allena, She didn't have to ask to know what happened to her and then wrapped them up with the blankets but it was futile. Even the cricket shivered underneath the layer. Keil wrapped his arms around his legs. "Who would have thought it would turn out like this?"

Allena shook her head. "I should have never left home."

"Oh," Keil sighed, "who would have thought you'd dishonor your family and lose all your friends? Hey, at least you saved your brother's life."

"Maybe I didn't do it to save my father. Maybe I did it because I wanted to prove I was worth something…so that when I looked in the mirror, I'd see someone worth while, but I was wrong. I SEE NOTHING." Allena buried her face in her palms and sobbed quietly.

The Cricket made a little squeaking sound, and Keil gasped. "You're NOT lucky?!" he shouted. The butterfly nodded. "YOU LIED TO ME?!" He looked up at horse. "AND WHAT ARE YOU, A SHEEP?!" Keil glanced Allena. "You know, the truth is, we're both frauds," he confessed. "Your ancestors never sent me; they don't even like me. You risked your life to help those you love. I risked your life to help myself. At least you had good intentions." Allena just barely smiled. "We started this together, and we'll finish it together," Keil confirmed. "I promise."

Allena nodded. "I'll need to face my father sometime. Let's go home." Kei said," Don't worry Allena we'll work it out together..." Allena smiled and said," Thank you, Kei..."

At the base of the mountain, Tyki lifted himself from the cold snow. He climbed out of the wreckage to see that most of his army was dead. Frustrated, he let out a long, powerful shout that called forth any surviving soldiers. Only a few of the akuma surfaced from the snow ready to obey Tyki's will.

Allena watched in terror as the men made their way down the mountain to the Imperial City. She quickly put her sword back in its sheath and mounted her horse and Kei got up behind her on the horse.

"Home is THAT way!" Keil insisted, pointing in the opposite direction.

Allena glanced at him. "Are we in this together or not?"

"Did you see those Akuma!? They popped out of the snow…LIKE DAISIES!" Keil looked at her and then at the cricket, who gave an enthusiastic squeak. "Oh well. LET'S GO KICK SOME AKUMA BUTT!"

Down at the Imperial City, Kanda, Lavi, Socalo and Noise walked in the parade to celebrate Japan's victory over the Akuma. Everyone was saddened they left Allena in the mountains but it seemed Kanda was taking it slightly harder. Lavi looked up at him and moved towards him and said," Captian...If i could be frank with you, It seems that you are a little bit more then saddened by Kou-I mean-Allena's departure..."

Kanda just said," She lied to me and to all of us..."

"i think that could be just an excuse...could it be that you...are in love with her no that you found out Kou was Allena?" He asked and Kanda's eyes widened and made his horse go faster moving ahead of Lavi and he thought about it for a second before he heard something coming towards him.

Allena suddenly appeared on the sidelines, and her horse with Kei on the back jumped in the middle of the street. "Kanda!"

"Allena!?"

"The Akuma are alive! I saw them! You have to believe me!"

"Why should I?"

"Why else would I come back?" Allena glared at Kanda. "You said you'd trust Kou. Why is Allena any different?" Kanda stared at her then Lavi's words ran though his mind then he then motioned his horse around Allena.

Allena looked at the other soldiers. "Keep your eyes open for them. I know they're here."

When he reached the top of the stairs to the Imperial Palace, Kanda walked up to Emperor Komui with his prize. Komui smiled and looked out towards the crowd. "Children of Japan!" he called. "Japan will sleep safely tonight, thanks to our brave troops!" He looked back at Kanda.

The ebony-haired man stepped forward. "Your Majesty, Emperor Komui," he began, "I present to you the sword of Tyki Myki."

Komui nodded. "I know how much this means to you, Captain Kanda," he whispered. "Your father would have been very proud." He was just about to take the sword when Akuma army burst out of the float behind them and smacked the sword up towards the top of the palace, where Tyki Myki stood. The crowd gasped and screamed in horror as the Akuma grabbed Komui and dragged him inside the palace, locking the doors behind them.

Allena ran up the stairs with Kei beside her and watched and the soldiers tried to force the door open without any progress. She bit her lip. "They'll never reach Emperor Komui in time…" She paused but then shouted, "Hey, Guys! I've got an idea!" With that, she ran off into the shadows with her three friends following her.

When they reemerged, Kei, Allena, Socalo, Lavi, and Noise were dressed in women's clothing and took their silk sashes from around their waists. They each wrapped one of the sashes around a pole and waited for Allena's order. She was just about to climb up when she felt a hand over her shoulder. She turned and saw Kanda and he smiled softly then wrapped his cape around the last pole. The six of them all smiled at one another and made their way up to the top of the palace.

Already up there was Tyki, who had his sword at Emperor Komui's neck. "Your walls and armies have fallen," he hissed. "Bow to me!"

Komui snorted. "No matter how loudly the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow to it."

Meanwhile, Allena and the others in dresses walked up to the guards in scarves and umbrellas standing outside the doors to the top of the palace. They flirted the best they could, and one of the guards fell victim to their charms. The other ones just groaned, "Ugly concubines…"

But then a bitten apple fell out from underneath Lavi's dress. Thinking their cover had been blown, Socalo and Noise pulled the fruit from their dresses and smashed them over the guards' heads. Kanda then slammed the doors open and ran up the stairs to where Tyki and Komui were, punching Tyki off to the side. Noise grabbed Komui and followed Socalo and Lavi with Kei down a rope leading to safety. Allena was about to join them when she saw Kanda fall to the ground. Instead of jumping down to safety, she grabbed Tyki's sword and cut the rope so he at least couldn't get down.

"NO!" Tyki shouted. He glared at Kanda and grabbed him by the collar. "YOU STOLE MY VICTORY!"

"NO, HE DIDN'T!" Allena screamed, throwing her shoe at Tyki's head. "I did." She pulled back her short black hair into a tight bun. Tyki's eyes nearly popped.

"The soldier from the mountains…I was defeated…BY A WOMAN?!" He charged down the stairs as Allena scrambled to put her shoe back on. She ran as fast as she could until she met up with Keil and the cricket.

"So what's the plan?" Keil asked.

"Uh…"

"YOU DON'T HAVE A PLAN?!"

"Hey, I'm making this up as I…go." Allena stopped and looked at the fireworks tower. "Keil!"

"Way ahead of you! Come on, Cricket!" Keil jumped onto a near by kite, and the two of them flew over to the fireworks tower.

Allena gasped when Tyki turned a corner and nearly hit her. She jumped up onto the roof of the palace and looked out at the fireworks tower, trying to position herself. She took a step back, and Tyki jumped up behind her, scaring her to death. She panted as she looked for her sword, only to find her fan.

Tyki smirked. "It looks like you're out of ideas." He thrust his sword forward through the fan, and Allena twisted it at the last second so it flew into her hands.

"Not quite. READY, KEIL?"

Keil stepped out of the darkness to reveal the fireworks on his back. "I AM READY, BABY!" he shouted. He lit the fuse; the fireworks sped towards Tyki. Allena stabbed his sword through his clothes, pinning him to the roof. Keil cut himself off from the fireworks at the last second, slamming the explosives into Tyki sending him screaming as he rushed towards the fireworks tower. As soon as he hit it, all the explosives went off and lit up the night sky.

"Get off the roof," Allena mumbled to herself. "Get off the roof!" She jumped off the edge and grabbing onto a lanturn and sliding down a rope then let go then was sent flying into Kanda. She laid on top of him as Tyki's sword landed next to them with Keil and the Cricket.

Reever walked out from the ashes. "THAT WAS AN ATTEMPT ON MY LIFE!" he shouted, stomping towards the group. "WHERE IS SHE?! That creature isn't worth protecting!"

Kanda grabbed his collar. "She's a hero!"

"She's a woman! She'll never be worth anything!"

"LISTEN, YOU POMPUS…!"

"THAT. IS. ENOUGH." Komui marched down the stairs towards the group, pushing Kanda out of the way. Allena stepped forward and bowed deeply before her leader. "I have heard an awful lot about you, Miss Allena Walker. You stole your brother's armor, ran away from home, impersonated a male soldier, deceived your commanding officers, put thousands of lives in danger, destroyed my palace, AND…!" He paused when Allena winced. Suddenly, his face relaxed. "…You have saved us all." He smiled and bowed before her. Reever looked at him and gasped then quickly getting on his knees. Allena turned and saw Kanda, Socalo, Lavi, Kei and Noise bowing before her. She then looked out to the audience and saw that they, too, were bowing.

On top of her horse, Keil sobbed. "My little baby is all grown up and saving Japan…do you have a tissue?"

When Komui rose, he looked at his messenger. "Reever-kun, see to it that this woman is made a member of my council."

"WHAT?!" Reever exploded. "Uh…there are no council positions open!"

Komui shrugged. "Okay." He turned to Allena. "You can have his job."

Reever fainted.

Allena giggled. "With all due respect, Your Excellency, I think I've been away from home long enough."

Komui nodded. "Alright. Take this." He placed a pendant around her neck then said," So your family will know what you have done for me..." He then placed Tyki's sword in her hands then said," And this...so the world may know what you have done for Japan" Allena stared at her presents and then leaped into Komui's arms. Komui was surprised but gently hugged her back.

"Is she allowed to do that?" Socalo asked. They all shrugged when she came over to them though, because they, along with Lavi, Kei and Noise, had a group hug. Allena smiled and said," Kei I heard Lavi has a thing for blondies..." She nudged her forwards towards Lavi and Lavi blushed gently and Kei said," I did like a guy in uniform...be it military or a dress..." She giggled gently looking at Lavi's outfit then Lavi took hold of her hands and they both smiled lovingly.

When Allena got to Kanda, he was at a loss for words.

"Uh…" he stuttered, "…you fight good..."

Allena twitched. "Uh…thanks." She walked past him and mounted her horse with Keil and the cricket. "Kahn, let's go home."

As the horse jumped down the stairs, Komui walked over to Kanda's side and cleared his throat. "The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of them all."

"um sir?"

Komui frowned and pointed to Allena. "You don't meet a girl like THAT every dynasty."

Back at home, Allen sat next to the pond. The late flower fell off the tree branch and landed in his lap, just as his sister appeared before him. He gasped. "Allena…"

"Brother…" Allena murmured as she got down on her knees. "I brought you the sword of Tyki Myki and the crest of Emperor Komui! They're gifts to honor the Walker family."

Allena looked at the gifts in his lap and threw them off to the side. He got down on his knees and embraced his sister tightly, letting a few tears fall. "The greatest gift and honor," he whispered, "is having you for a sister. I have missed you so much…"

Allena sobbed quietly and wrapped her arms around her brother. "I missed you, too, Onii-chan…"

Nearby, Lenalee and her grandmother stood, watching the scene. Lenalee wiped the tears from her eyes as Obaa-san crossed his arms. "Oh, GREAT," he muttered, "she brings home A SWORD. If you ask me, the LEAST she could have done was bring home A MAN!"

"Excuse me!"

They both turned to see Kanda.

"Does Miss Allena Walker live here?"

Their eyes went wide, and they pointed towards the pond. Kanda bowed and walked by them. "Thank you."

Obaa-san stared at the man. "WOAH!" he shouted. "Sign ME up for the next war!"

Allen stood when he saw Kanda walking towards him. "Honorable Walker," the captain began. He stopped though when he saw the young lady. "Allena!" he realized. "Uh…you…you forgot your helmet! Um…well, I guess it's, uh, YOUR helmet, isn't it? Heh…" Kanda held out the helmet for Allen to take, but Allena took it instead.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO STAY FOREVER?!"

Kanda laughed and looked at Allena. "Dinner would be great."

Up at the ancestors' shrine, Grand elder glared at Keil. The little man grinned. "Come on," he coaxed, "who did a good job?"

He groaned. "OH, FINE!" he gave in. "…You can be a guardian again."

"OH YEAH, BABY!" Keil exploded happily, jumping up to his pedestal. "TAKE IT, CRICKIE!" The little bug sounded the gong and woke the ancestors, who celebrated Allena's victory. Keil, lost in all the excitement, fell from his pedestal and landed on the stairs to the shrine. Allena walked up to the little man and smiled.

"Thanks, Keil," she giggled as she kissed him. Keil smiled brightly and headed back into the shrine to take his position while Allena took Kanda's hand. "I just needed to be true to my heart." They walked out to see Lavi and Kei. They were waving to them and Kei had a wedding ring on her hand and Allena smiled at this and then looked up at Kanda and they blushed gently looking at each other.


End file.
